Strange Mercy
by Transformer-Slash
Summary: When Russia discovers that other nations have had their way with Lithuania, he offers to him a twisted kind of mercy.  Non-consensual Poland/Lithuania Russia/Lithuania.


Better to ask forgiveness than permission, as I always say. So I hope my Transformer's reader's will forgive me for this excursion into Hetalia. I've decided to branch out a little. (though I will still be doing primarily Transformers.) I have several pretty good fics just rotting in my computer because I don't even remember my old FF account name. So some of them will find their way onto this account now. Feel free to ignore them. Or, if the fact that I am allowing fleshies onto my account pisses you off, go ahead and yell at me.

For those of you who have no idea what that previous paragraph was on about, don't go to my account looking for more Hetalia fics. They aren't there.

Warnings: Non-consensual Poland/Lithunia and Russia/Lithuania. It's pretty graphic folks, I don't like to pull punches. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Funimation has the American rights to Hetalia, and thank God they do. Can you imagine if 4kids did this anime? *shudder*

Please Flame me.

* * *

In the time since coming to Russia's house Lithuania had managed to lay fairly low. So it was quite natural for the small nation to wonder what God he offended to deserve his current state. Less than thirty seconds ago he had been walking out in the hall, minding his own business, when suddenly a piece of fabric had wrapped around his lower face, and his head had been tugged back so forcefully he almost got whiplash. A large hand had his left arm in a vice grip, and the light of the hallway was closed behind a door as he fell back into the storage closet, looking bewildered and in pain.

"добрый вечер, Liet." The cloth around Lithuania's mouth had been pulled taught so that it formed a gag. He heard a metallic click behind him and felt cold bands encircling his wrists.

'_I am bound and gagged in a storage closet, with Russia'._ He thought, and cursed his mind for being so completely useless at a time like this. '_'Kind Evening' is an odd thing to say to someone you've just handcuffed in a closet.'_ His brain added. For that was what Russia said, in Russian, of course.

"You've been so quiet Lithuania. Could it be you are not happy here?" Russia was crouching over Liet. The small nation was flat against the concrete wall, except for the pipe he was apparently chained to, which stuck painfully into his back. "I feel that if you are not happy you should be more vocal about it, that way I can at least see your troubled face." Gloved fingers slipped under Lithuania's chin and tipped it upward. "See like now, that look of panic, I like it very much. If you would show me faces like this more often this wouldn't be happening. You'll keep that in mind for the future."

Lithuania's felt the corner of his eyes burning with tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Russia, he'd been doing his best to avoid it. Lithuania hated crying in front of people because it was a reminder of his helplessness. Apparently trying to hide his discontent with his life was back firing on him big time. He closed his eyes and braced for a beating.

"Your eyes, open them." Russia commanded. He sounded slightly annoyed and Lithuania obeyed the order quickly, forcing his lids back open. Russia being more pissed off was the opposite of what he wanted. "Why did you close them?" Lithuania wondered if Russia really expected an answer, considering the smaller nation was gagged. "Do you not want to look at me? That is not very nice Liet. I will have to punish you for that."

This time Lithuania did not close his eyes. He knew his expression must be one of sheer terror, and that all it would take was one good hit from Russia to make him cry. At this point he would do anything to assuage Russia's anger, even take a beating with his eyes open. Russia did not begin to beat him, instead he looked Lithuania over. He was clearly contemplating something and Liet had a feeling whatever the Siberian was thinking about would not bode well.

"Yes, I think 'that' will be a suitable punishment." Russia said to himself his eyes looking directly down at… Lithuania shook his head violently back and forth; 'Not that, anything but that.' he tried to say through the gag. It sounded more like "mmph-t-nnffmmph-t!" He shuddered when gloved fingers undid the top button of his pants. His eyes were watering as he fought to keep them open. A violent shiver over took his body as his pants and underwear were pulled off in one fell swoop. Russia had begun to lift Lithuania's hips and spread his legs. Then he stopped. Lithuania had not been looking at Russia's face, but the sudden pause in the attack caused him to glance up.

"What?" Russia asked. He looked confused, perhaps even a bit angry. Lithuania wondered what exactly it was about his naughty parts that could cause such a reaction. "Liet, someone has done this to you before." Russia was now frowning deeply. "They weren't neat about it at all, how disappointing."

Now Lithuania looked away again. His face flushed as the shameful memory of his first time rocketed to the forefront of his mind. He had succeeded for quite a while in just not thinking about it, but the secret was out. '_I wish he'd just rape me, kill me, and get it over with'._ Lithuania's hurt pride offered. The gag was ripped out of his mouth, and his worst fear realized. Russia was actually going to ask him about it.

"Who did this?" Russia demanded. Lithuania could not even feign ignorance as a Russia traced the outline of his hole with a finger. It bumped over where the scar was. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange and humiliating.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Lithuania asked meekly. "You can go ahead and make your own scars if that's what you want."

"I do want to make my own." Russia said, and stopped his circular pattern a moment to press against the tight opening. "First I want to know who made this one. If you tell me, I will do something nice for you."

"Nice?" Lithuania almost wanted to laugh. Maybe if he told Russia about that horrible night he would let him off the hook. Maybe Russia only wanted him if he was a virgin. "Fine, I guess it can't hurt to tell you."

"Yeah, but it, like, feels really good." Poland said for the third time in five minutes. "So since it's awesome, and stuff we should do it, yeah."

"Poland, I don't think you should believe the things France tells you." Lithuania said kindly, also for the third time. Poland wasn't getting it. "That France guy is a real deviant. I mean, I don't want to say anything harsh, but I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Buuuuuut Lithuannniaaaaaaaa I waaaaant to have sex with you." Poland said, putting on one of his signature pouty faces. "I'm the boss of you, so you have to do it!"

"But-" Lithuania drooped a little. He hated it when Poland pulled his boss card, the fact that he did it almost all the time was beside the point.

"No buts! We're going to do it, and it'll be like awesome, because it's me." Poland said, and dragged Lithuania off to his bedroom.

At first it all seemed innocent enough. Lithuania was the king of rationalization. It wasn't like he and Poland hadn't already slept in the same bed, and they sometimes even bathed together. True, that had been when they were a lot younger, but it was basically the same thing.

"So first we take our clothes off." Poland announced. Lithuania obeyed, and reminded himself that they were best friends, and had seen each other naked plenty of times. "Then I kiss you. So pucker up, Liet, 'kay?" He did so, and he felt a flush creep onto his cheeks. This was to be his first kiss he felt a bit like a dumb school boy with a crush. Lithuania closed his eyes, unfortunately Poland had also closed his, and instead of their lips meeting their foreheads did.

"Ouch, Poland that hurt!" Lithuania said, holding his smarting head. He looked at Poland and saw the embarrassed, apologetic look and felt his heart flutter a little. Poland could be really cute sometimes.

"Ah, let me try that again. I'll do it right this time, yeah." Lithuania didn't close his eyes this time until their lips had safely met. They stayed like that for about ten seconds before Poland pulled back a little to say "I think our mouths are supposed to be open or something."

"O-open?" Lithuania asked, and he felt his lips brush with Poland's ever so slightly as he spoke. They met mouths again, this time open. Poland's tongue ventured forth into Lithuania's mouth and he remembered thinking that this part felt very nice indeed. The next few moments went by in a blur. They were together, naked, kissing. Lithuania felt Poland's erection rubbing gently into his hip, and his own length began to harden. Then all the sweetness was over as Poland pulled back from their embrace and jammed his cock into Lithuania dry.

Lithuania screamed. It hurt more than anything else he had ever experienced. It burned, he felt like he was being torn in half. Poland didn't seem to notice. Lithuania would later tell himself that Poland must have thought those were 'screams of ecstasy', like the ones France constantly went on about his lovers emitting. Poland hissed a little, pulled out part way, and pushed back in. He did so about fifteen times. Lithuania counted. Then he came inside. After a few moments Poland pulled out panting heavily.

"That was amazing." Poland sighed, as he rolled over onto his back. He looked over at Lithuania. Tears were streaming down his face. "It was for you to, right?"

"Yes." Lithuania croaked hoarsely. He didn't have the heart to tell Poland how horrible it had been for him. He waited until Poland fell asleep, it didn't take long. Lithuania tried to get out of bed, but just sitting up was excruciating. It took all his will power not to cry out as he dragged himself off the mattress and limped into the bathroom. The first thing he did was throw up, when that was finished he got into the bathtub. He realized he had been bleeding and that Poland's semen was slowly leaking out carrying blood off with it. He bit his lower lip to keep from screaming as he stretched himself open enough to get the rest of it out, that done he turned the bathwater on and sobbed.

He and Poland never talked about it. He supposed that even someone as thick as Poland got the point when he woke up the next morning to a bed with blood on the sheets. Not to mention the fact that Lithuania couldn't hold eye contact for about a month afterward.

"So, Poland just didn't know what he was doing I guess." Lithuania finished recounting his tale. It was less detailed than it could have been; he left out his trip to the bathroom after wards. Russia had heard enough.

"That dumb blonde." Russia muttered. Lithuania was almost on the verge of tears from recounting the painful memory. Suddenly his emotional agony was overwhelmed by relief as Russia pulled Lithuania's pants and underwear back up. "Since he already did it to you the wrong way, I will have to do it the right way."

"What?" Lithuania asked. The handcuffs were undone and Russia lifted him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Wait, where are you taking me?"

"A bedroom. That's the only step that stupid Pollock got right." Russia's voice was a lot darker than usual and his huge shoulder bounced into Lithuania's stomach and knocked the wind out of him with each step. Lithuania realized that Russia had a warped idea of what being nice to someone was. He weighed his options. Object, and get raped dry, or go along with it and maybe be able to walk in the morning. The second one was definitely more attractive. When they passed through the door to Russia's bedroom the Siberian nation's demeanor seemed to change. He shifted Lithuania from his shoulder, and carried him bridal style over to his bed where he gently set him down. Russia turned around to close and lock the door.

"Now, the next step is not to just get naked." Russia said in an instructional manner that suited the situation not at all. "In order for it to feel really good we should undress each other."

"You want me to undress you?" Lithuania said, that lump of horror rising in his throat again.

"Not yet, of course. You will do it when the time is right." Russia walked over to the bed and sat down while the mattress sagged beneath him. His eyes had become gentler than Lithuania had ever seen them. "красивый." He muttered.

"What's beautiful?" Lithuania wondered aloud. Surely Russia was not referring to him. Lithuania was sure he must look extremely stupid, disheveled and thrown onto a bed.

"You." Russia said simply, he brushed Lithuania's hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead gently. "That expression is good too." He informed him. Lithuania looked flushed and befuddled. The feeling of the leather glove was cool against his face and Lithuania leaned into it almost by instinct. For a moment Lithuania was lost in that calm chill. Then he snapped back to reality. Even if things might seem okay at the beginning, they usually hurt him in the end. He had no reason to believe this would be any different.

"You look frightened again, Liet." Russia frowned. "I want you to show me your happy faces right now, you can show me the terrified ones later. Here, this will help." Russia slipped his hand under Lithuania's uniform shirt. It had already come un-tucked when his pants were pulled down. Russia caressed Lithuania's stomach, chest, sides, moving slowly upward. Lithuania gasped when Russia tweaked his nipple and Russia stopped his ministrations briefly to look up.

"Ah, see, you are enjoying this now. Just relax and you can enjoy it even more." A heavy blush extended from Lithuania's neck all the way up to his hairline and he was breathing heavily. "If you feel good, tell me okay? That way I will know how to treat you."

"I'm embarrassed." Lithuania looked away from Russia. The mattress creaked as the larger nation moved over him and pressed his lips gently to Lithuania's.

"That won't do." Russia told him after the quick kiss. "You shouldn't act like a virgin when you've already done these things. If you act to shy I won't want to do it like this anymore. You don't want that, do you?"

"No." Lithuania felt his stomach drop. He had forgotten for a moment that he was not here of his own free will. Russia was forcing him to do this. "I will try my best."

"That's a good Lithuania." Russia kissed him again, and this time their lips lingered together. Lithuania understood the cue, and opened his mouth to allow Russia entrance. The kiss escalated quickly, and Lithuania felt disturbed by the fact that this kiss felt so much better than the one he and Poland had shared. It was hotter somehow, even though they were both fully clothed, Lithuania already felt his penis getting hard and straining against the fabric of his pants. It was a sensation he was unfamiliar with. He wanted to buck his hips. He remembered Russia's warning that he needed to act less shy and so Lithuania gave into the urge. He moved his hips a little, and moaned into Russia's mouth. The Siberian nation showed his appreciation for the gesture by grinding his thigh into Lithuania's crotch. Lithuania broke their kiss abruptly and threw his head back.

"RUSSIA!" Lithuania cried. He convulsed for a moment, his hands gripping onto Russia's shoulders before finally going still and breathing in ragged gulps of air. He slowly came back down from his first climax. The first thing he noticed was that the front of his pants was completely soaked. The next thing he noticed was the look on Russia's face.

"Wow. You came from just that?" Lithuania looked away, completely mortified. "If that was all it took then I can't imagine how you will react when we go further." Russia nearly shouted with surprise when Lithuania took one of his hands and began removing the glove there with his teeth. "I had no idea you could be like this, Liet."

"You were the one who said you didn't want me to act like a virgin." Lithuania mentally kicked himself for saying something so bold, but Russia didn't seem to mind. Lithuania took the other glove off, and then he began work on Russia's scarf and jacket. He began to feel a bit self conscious when he had gotten Russia down to just his underwear. It must have showed, because Russia shoved him back onto the mattress.

"Those wet pants of yours must be uncomfortable." Russia said, and he pulled them down along with Lithuania's underwear, tugging them off his hips and down his legs and throwing them somewhere in the corner. Russia smirked to find that Lithuania was already hard again. "You're really a very lecherous person, Lithuania. I bet everyone would be surprised if they knew."

Before Lithuania could object to the statement Russia had kissed the tip of his shaft and begun to slowly lap up the cum that still lingered there. Lithuania moaned enthusiastically when Russia put the tip into his mouth. "Ah, Russia, that feels so-" He didn't finish this thought because Russia suddenly stopped his ministrations.

Lithuania opened his eyes, he could not even remember shutting them, and he saw Russia was no longer over him. He sat bolt upright and looked around, wondering if it had been Russia's plan all along to get him like this and leave. That would have been exactly Lithuania's luck. He gave a sigh of relief when he spotted Russia stepping out of the bathroom with a small jar in his hand.

" What's that?" Lithuania looked warily at the container of clear liquid.

"Lubricant. I thought now would be a good time to get it, since we are so close." Russia opened the jar and set it on the side table. Lithuania watched with mild curiosity as Russia dipped two fingers inside it.

"Close to what?" Lithuania asked, feeling that nervousness creep into him once again.

"The best part." Russia said, and he kissed Lithuania again. Lithuania tried hard not to think about where Russia's mouth had been just a few moments before.

Russia returned to what he had been doing before. This time he went more slowly. He didn't want Lithuania to cum again. Not just yet. He waited until he heard Lithuania's breathing become haggard again, before he took a slicked finger and slowly ran it around the rim of Lithuania's entrance. He felt Lithuania tense up.

"It's important that you stay calm. If you do it will feel really good. If you don't… well you know what that feels like." Russia said cruelly. His mean streak had dug in its heels a bit, and so he decided now would be a good time to shove the first finger in. Lithuania let out a startled sob, but luckily for him the worst was already over. "Good, now relax." Lithuania did his best to obey. Russia resumed sucking him off, which helped considerably. By the time the second and third fingers were added Lithuania felt no pain at all. "How is it?"

"It feels weird… but it doesn't hurt." Lithuania said.

"How about NOW?" Russia asked, and he hooked his fingers right into Lithuania's prostate. The little spurt of precum was answer enough, but Lithuania's moan punctuated his point. Russia massaged Lithuania's prostrate gently. He couldn't wait any longer. Russia dipped his free hand into the jar of lubricant and slicked it onto his aching member. He stretched Lithuania's entrance open and shoved inside.

"Ah, it hurts." Lithuania said through gritted teeth. It did not hurt nearly as badly as the first time, and he was sure that his flesh had not been torn, but still the foreign intrusion ached.

"Yes, it will hurt for a moment." Russia said solemnly, his lips were right next to Lithuania's ear and he shivered from the warm breathe. "When it doesn't hurt, tell me, and I will move." Lithuania nodded; the initial pain was already being replaced by the feeling of gentle throbbing from Russia's length.

"Okay." Lithuania whispered. It was all the instruction Russia needed. He pulled out slowly until only the tip was inside, and then he pushed in again, setting a gentle rhythm. He adjusted his angle with each thrust until he heard was he was looking for.

"Nn, YES, right there!" Lithuania crowed. Russia had found his sensitive spot again. Lithuania brought his hips up to meet Russia's on the next thrust seeking more of that wonderful sensation. If Lithuania had tried to count how many times Russia thrust into him before Lithuania came, and tightened around Russia sending him into climax he would not have remembered it. Russia pulled out as soon as he was finished, careful not to wait for his member to go lax. That would have caused them both unnecessary discomforts. Russia rolled onto his side and pulled Lithuania into a clumsy embrace. It had been a long time since he had been this satisfied.

"I knew taking you was a good idea." Russia mumbled sleepily. Even in his weary state his arms were strong, and Lithuania could not have escaped if he wanted to. The really miraculous thing was that Lithuania didn't want to. He felt that Russia had sated a craving he hadn't even known existed. He felt somehow complete, and, against his better judgment, he felt safe. Lithuania knew that in the morning he would likely be unceremoniously booted out of Russia's bed and put to work, but for now this seemed like a happy ending.


End file.
